Gazing
by NineteenTwentyone
Summary: A lonely wolf liked to look at the stars, but what would happen if he knew the stars liked to look back? AU story about Remus and Sirius  mild slash


**_Author's Note_ - This is my first complete fan fiction (i have about ten others which I've started but can't finish) so I'm really hoping people will like it and tell me if they do "hints at people to review*. The idea came to me when I was reading a "Wolfstar" fic and had the random thought what if Remus and Sirius were actually a wolf and a star? I've rated it T for mild slash, that should hopefully be ok.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that's mine is the rather strange plot line. **

Once there was a young wolf who liked to stare at the stars. All the other wolves thought him quite ridiculous for this unusual passion; however he would not be deterred. There was one star in particular which the wolf liked to look at, the biggest and brightest star in the sky. He had once heard some humans refer to it as the "Dog Star", which, he reasoned with himself, was probably why he liked it so, it being a fellow canine. The young wolf would spend his nights gazing at the stars, the Dog Star in particular, and would even sometimes call to it. His packmates occasionally made fun of him for this, and tried to get him to howl at the moon like they did. However the young wolf hated the moon with a passion, for it was so bright it blocked out the smaller lights of his beloved stars. He often worried that the moon would destroy the stars, for they seemed so little in comparison. But one of the older wolves had told him once

_It is not that the stars are smaller than the moon; it is just that they are further away. _Thought this soothed his uncertainties about the safety of the stars, it also made him a little sad, as he realised how distant the beautiful lights were.

_If only I weren't a wolf, but rather a bird. _He said to himself one evening as he waited for the sun to go to sleep, and the first stars to awaken in the sky. _Then I could fly up and meet them, and meet my star _(the young wolf had gradually began to think of it as his)

The other wolves told him it was unnatural, that no good came from gazing at stars, however it wasn't until the wolf started to have strange dreams that he began to become worried. Wolves, in general, do not dream. Sometimes they hear a rabbit, or smell a sheep, or briefly imagine themselves tracking some prey through the forest. But wolves, in general, do not dream. And if they did they certainly would not dream they were human. This, however, was exactly the dream the young wolf was having with increasing regularity. It always started the same. He was walking up his favourite star gazing hill when suddenly he stumbled. Picking himself up, he looked down at his paws in surprise, for they were no longer paws but human hands. And his body was no longer that of a wolf, but a human's. However the dream-wolf always got over this change remarkably quickly, and continued his journey up the hill. At the top of the rise another man waited for him, staring up at the stars in the sky. When he heard the dream-wolf he turned, holding his hand out towards him, Just as the dream-wolf reached him, and stretched out his hand for the man's, the young wolf woke up. Despite the strange dreams, the wolf continued his star gazing every night, except when it was cloudy, but usually the nights were clear.

It was on one such night, when the moon had left the sky, as it sometimes does, that the young wolf was gazing at his star and he thought he heard a voice calling to him. Confused, he looked around, ears pricked to catch the slightest sound.

_There it is again. _He exclaimed to himself, sniffing the air for a scent that was not there. Suddenly he was aware of a presence behind him and the young wolf spun round, backing away in surprise and fear. Before him stood a human, his face hard to pick out in the darkness and the dull colours which were all the wolf's eyes were capable of seeing in. The wolf whined low in his throat, and bunched his leg muscles, preparing to flee.

"Don't go" the human implored, taking a step away from the wolf to make him feel less threatened. Startled, the wolf paused in his flight, struck by the familiarity of the voice, thought he had never spoken to a human before.

_Who are you?_

"You know who I am" the man replied, his voice beseeching, seeking something the wolf was unsure he could give.

_How can I know you? You are a human._

"I am no more human than you are." The man stated, then "Look up." The wolf dutifully did so, and cried out in shock as he saw the empty space which his star had once filled.

_It's gone! _He let out a high, keening sound, resisting the urge to howl his pain up at the sky.

"It's not gone," the man replied "_I _am the star." The young wolf looked at him, uncertainty tainting his gaze.

_Why are you here then?_

The star stared down at the wolf, and told him.

"You spend your nights staring at the stars, and your devotion has finally come to our attention. We feel this faithfulness should be rewarded. Therefore you may have one wish granted by me, but it must only be your greatest wish, or else it cannot come true."

The young wolf thought hard for a while. What was his greatest wish? He was a wolf, he did not wish for material things. He had his pack, he was able to hunt for food, he had a place to sleep. What more could he want?  
>Looking at the star in front of him he knew his answer.<p>

_My greatest wish is to be with you forever. _

The young man looked surprised for a moment, before his face broke out into a beautiful glowing smile. For just as the wolf had always watched the star, so had the star been gazing upon the wolf.

"Your wish is granted" he spoke softly, and for a moment the wolf felt a shivering sensation run through his body, then it stopped. He looked about him, confused. Nothing appeared to be different. Would the star simply stay with him then? But then the wolf realised something had changed.

His hearing was duller, as was his sense of smell. Slightly panicked, the wolf looked around him, as if expecting to see the cause for the mysterious assault on his senses, and that was when he realised he could see in colour. No longer was the world painted in dull shades of blurry colour. The colours he used to sense and smell now manifested themselves as sights and with a wonderment the wolf had rarely felt, he turned his gaze upon the star, eager to see him with this new type of sight. What met his eyes took his breath away. Pale, luminous skin, contrasted shockingly with jet black hair. Startling silver eyes looked out from under impossible long, dark lashes. Full red lips curved into a sensuous smile on a face that the wolf was startled to find was level with his own. It was then that the young wolf looked down at himself and realised how his wish had been granted.

The star took a step towards the other young man standing in front of him. His gaze did an equally evaluating scan of the others body, taking in the lean figure, light brown hair and glowing gold eyes.

"Well, I must say I've done a rather good job with you" the star mused to himself, unashamedly leering at the man in front of him.

"What did you do to me?" the newly-made human croaked.

"I granted your wish" the star replied, taking a step closer. "Every night you will turn into a human, and I will come down from the sky to be with you. This way you can stay with me forever."

"But… you're a star. How can you leave the sky?"

"There are plenty of other stars up there. My whole family are stars, and they'll be pretty glad to be rid of me." the star stated matter-of-factly, taking another step close to the once-wolf-now-man. "And I would much rather be with you" he purred, closing the gap between the two of them with a final step. The golden eyed man gazed into contrasting silver ones, and felt himself swaying forward of his own accord, as if pulled by some invisible force. Suddenly both men swayed so far forward their lips collided, and the once-wolf-now-man realised why he had always gazed so longingly at the stars. Why he dreamed of them by night. Why he dreamed he and his star both were human.

The two men pulled apart, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Neither had ever experienced anything like it, perhaps because one was formerly a star and the other was formerly a wolf.

"Again" they brown haired man breathed, and both reached for the other, arms wrapping round each other. This time it was different – more intense, more desperate. Mouths opened, tongues tangled, and it felt as if through the simple act of a kiss their souls connected.  
>After a while they finally broke apart, bodies still entwined, foreheads pressed together.<p>

"My name is Sirius, by the way" the silver eyed man said, pulling back slightly to smile at the other man.

"Remus" he replied softly, before leaning in for another of those wonderful kisses.

The wolf and the star had countless nights together, both always returning to their true forms as soon as the sun began to rise. This repeated for many years until finally the wolf died, his life extended past that of usual wolves, but not indefinitely. Sirius found the man's body on their hill, for Remus had died at night, waiting for his star. Sirius was devastated. His wolf was gone. And he was alone.

And so for the first time in his existence the star wept, his tears falling on the body of his love. And as his tears left his eyes, so his light began to fade, until he was no longer a star, but just a man. And as Sirius' tears fell on Remus' body, he began to stir.

"Remus" Sirius croaked, staring down at the young man in his arms.

"I dreamed I was a star" Remus whispered, gazing up into the eyes of his star "but I fell, and you were there to catch me." Sirius gave a strangled laugh, hugging the other man to his body tightly.

"Don't be silly" he said "I'm the star, not you."

"Sirius, I- I don't think you are any more" Remus replied, his hand moving up to cradle the once-star's face, his expression full of regret and concern. Sirius lifted a shaking hand up in front of his face, noticing its pale colour, but also its dullness. He looked back at Remus.

"I think you're right." He stated. "But you're alive again. So I don't really care." Remus' only reply was to lean forward and kiss the man who gave up being a star for him.


End file.
